Crushed ice
by murai-sakura
Summary: Pg13 to be safe. So, Ryou goes out for a walk and is pushed on the fragile ice by some drunk guys
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, I decided to start with several new ficcies and this one is the first. Do you like the titel? I hope so "  
  
Ryou: You're gonna do it again aren't you?  
  
MS: do what?  
  
Ryou: kill me!  
  
MS: You really want me to?  
  
Ryou: No!  
  
MS: But you just asked me!  
  
Bakura: "cough" MS doesn't own any yu-gi-oh characters and if she did, she would've married me!  
  
MS: =--= stop that kura-sama  
  
Bakura: see?  
  
Ryou: Are you going to kill me or what?  
  
MS: I'll think about it okay?  
  
Crushed ice  
  
.......................  
  
Ryou stepped out of the door and walked inside the cold, black night. It almost looked as if it had never been darker before. Only a few stars were litting up the sky and the moon was playing hide and seek behind the countless clouds that were seeking for a place to rest.  
  
While he closed the wooden door behind him, he felt how a cold midnightbreeze blew his hair in his face and he coughed a few times. He was affraid to catch a cold but he just had to get away from here for a few hours. Bakura had come home drunk again and he had beaten the crap out of him. Off cours, Ryou had worse but it wouldn't end there if he didn't get away now. Right now, bakura was enjoying a peacefull slumber. He smelled entirely like beer and Ryou couldn't take that smell. It reminded him of his father who always was the same as the tomrobber, only...he was a little nicer after a long midnight party.  
  
The time of the jear wasn't making it any easier on Ryou either. The cold temperatures had frozen the lake, event hough it was still to weak to walk on. The trees had lost all of their leafs and the flowers had died. Their beaty had been lost, only for a short time but it seemed like a eternity to poor Ryou.  
  
As he walked further, he felt how the wind was trying to stop him but he couldn't get back in now, Bakura would almost wake up and then he was doomed. Ryou closed his eyes and tried to find his way with his hands. He sniffled a few times and smiled. The night always smelled so good to him. The fresh air of the trees, even though they were sleeping, allways did him good. There were no cars right now that could blow their gray ashes into the fresh air and this made the night so lovely.  
  
A few dogs were watching Ryou trough the glass of some lovely houses. They were allways lit up and right now, there were christmastrees standing in all of the rooms. Every garden was decorated with the cutest lights, the most beatifull christmasballs and even some santa's. You could see Rudolf in front of a few houses to. Everyone was clearly in the right mood right now. Everone was friendly and caring for each other. Everyone was visiting family and forgiving their enemies. Everyone, exept for Bakura.  
  
The heartless yami couldn't stand decorations, nice party's or friends. He couldn't even staznd the light so their house was allways dark and empty, just the way he liked it. But Ryou didn't like it at all. He let out a big sigh. But who would ever care about him? No one even seemed to notice that he was allways depressed, no one ever cared.  
  
Ryou walked towards the lake. He wanted to see the fragile ice again before it would melt away. He loved to see it sparkle in the moonlight, but even though the moon wasn't there right now, it would still be beatifull. Ryou could easily tell how it looked like, he had seen it so many times, but he couldn't get enough of the view. It was one of the best things he had ever seen in his entire life. This is because he is allways locked away into his house...with no other company then his abusive yami.  
  
Ryou held still in front of the frozen lake. He saw how it still sprakled a bit because of the stars and he smiled. This lake would never let him down. It could allways cheer him up. He watched how the trees were carefully swaying in the wind and could almost fall asleep because of the silent peace that was forming here.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou heard cheerfull screams and laughter coming his way. He quikly turned around, facing a group of drunk guys. They didn't seem really dangerous until one of them lifted Ryou above his head as if it was nothing while the rest started to laugh again. "Do you like the ice kid?" asked the man who had still a bottle with booze. Ryou carefully shook is head and they all started to laugh again. "Too bad kid" he said and the man who was holding Ryou just layed him on his back and slid him on the ice.  
  
Ryou started to scream while he slowly slid to the middle, until he finally stopped. He carefully looked around and saw that the guys were still laughing. Ryou just layed himself down and tried to cover as many spots as possible with his body, that way, he had more chances to get out of this alive.  
  
The drunk men had enough of it and they walked away again leaving Ryou who was screaming for help. He heard a crack and looked aside. He saw how a tiny crack was forming and slowly coming his way. Nothing was gonna save him now. Tiny cracks where everywhere and soon, they gathered under Ryou's back. A few seconds passed and then... CRACK  
  
The ice cracked in half and Ryou fell into the icecold water. He tried to climb back on the ice but more pieces were breaking off and soon he had nothing left to hold him onto. No more hope of staying alive.  
  
this was chapter 1, I hope you liked it.  
  
Ryou: I knew it, you're killing me  
  
MS: not yet Ryou, not yet  
  
Bakura: damn  
  
Please review 


	2. A helping hand

This took me way too long to write! I am so sorry! I have too many fics. I have to learn to stop starting new fics when I didn't even continue my others. "sigh" anyways...here is chappie two of crushed ice. enjoy!  
  
Ryou: i'm dead right?  
  
Bakura: heehee. Rest in piece   
  
MS: No Bakura, stopt it, ryou, it thought I said I wouldn't kill you yet? "sigh" let's continue this quikly.  
  
Chapter 2: a helping hand ...........................................  
  
The icecold water hurt a lot. It was seaping in Ryou's old wounds. The ones he got from his yami. It didn't help tostruggle, the water was too cold to go on. It was freezing Ryou and soon, he couldn't even find the strength to move. He tried one last time to get out of the water but eventually gave up. He slowly sank away in the water, trying to hold on, but not really able to. His hands were the last things that were on the ice but soon, they too slipped away. The feeling in his fingers was gone and Ryou's life flashed before his very own eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he felt how a strong pair of hands grabbed his and pulled him on the ice. Ryou was too tired to say a thing and just held his eyes closed, trying to make the cold feeling go away. He felt how this person carried him slowly to the thicker ice and eventually layed him onto the hard ground of the street. Ryou coughed up some water and tried to sit up but he was pushed back. Ryou opened his eyes only to see a blurry face. He couldn't really see who it was but soon enough, the face became clear and Ryou recognised the familiar brunnette immediatly. He was shocked to find Kaiba kneeling next to him and tried to say something but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Kaiba sighed and lifted Ryou up in his arms. "Let's get you home now shall we?" he said softly. Ryou shivered when he heard his savior talk about home. He didn't wanna go home anymore. He didn't wanna return but he knew that he had too. Kaiba carried him to his limo and layed Ryou on the back seat. "Arigato Kaiba" said Ryou. Kaiba smiled at him but the smile vanished quikly when he saw that ryou's lips were turning blue and that he was shivering like mad. He didn't even have a blanket in the car so he gave his coat to Ryou who gladly accepted it. After getting himself wrapped in the coat, he fell asleap, exhausted because of the cold water and him trying to get out of it.  
  
When they arrived at Ryou's house, Kaiba walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, leaving Ryou to sleap for a while. Bakura opened the door and without even looking who was there he immediatly started to roar. "So there you are you little good for nothing bitch!" he screamed. "Get in here, I'll give you the beating of your life!" he turned to face his punching back but backed off when he saw Kaiba standing there, looking at him as if he was sick and mentally ill.  
  
Without saying another thing Kaiba walked off and headed back to his limo, leaving a rather confused Bakura in the doorway. He just closed the door again and started to kick things and break some glasses. Kaiba stepped back into his limo and looked at Ryou. He shook his head when he saw him sleeping peacefully and started the car again, this time heading for his home. He didn't know what was going on between the two bakura's but it wasn't right.  
  
When he got home, Mokuba jumped at him but immediatly stopped when he saw that his big brother was carrying one of his friends. He looked at Ryou curiously and then looked at his big brother who didn't look very happy and kind of worried and he decided to just shut his mouth. He watched how Kaiba walked to his own room with the white-haired boy and went back to the show he was watching on the television.  
  
Kaiba layed Ryou on his bed really carefull and rather softly. He quikly took off Ryou's wet shirt and gasped when he saw his body covered in bruises and scars. He shook his head again and walked over to the bathroom to get a towel. When he returned, he saw that Ryou had woken up but said nothing. Ryou stared at kaiba who dried him, carefull not to touch any of the scars, or to put too much pressure on the bruises. When kaiba looked at Ryou, he saw that he had tears in his eyes. Kaiba whiped them away and handed Ryou the towel without saying a word heading off to get him fresh clothes.  
  
.........  
  
finally chappie 2 eh?  
  
Ryou: oO  
  
Bakura: hey! Get him home!  
  
Kaiba: You just had to involve me into this right?  
  
MS: right   
  
Ryou: erm...I'm not sure if I wanna be there right now  
  
Kaiba: "narrows eyes" and why not?  
  
Bakura: because he wants to be with me  
  
Ryou: not really...  
  
MS: Guys, just say...  
  
Kaiba, bakura & Ryou: please review 


End file.
